


Gentle Desires

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Gentle Sex, Multiple Orgasms, No gendered stuff is featured but the reader has a female body, One Shot, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28700214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: As Phil began to end his stream, you closed the Twitch app on your phone. Listening to him saying his farewells to chat wasn’t something you needed to do when you could hear him from the other room, and when you knew he wasn’t saying goodbye to you.In a few minutes time, he’d be all yours for the rest of the evening, and you couldn’t wait.
Relationships: Female Reader/Phil Watson, Reader/Phil Watson
Comments: 22
Kudos: 100
Collections: Anonymous





	Gentle Desires

**Author's Note:**

> read the tags. if you don't like what the tags say, don't read this.
> 
> phil has said on MANY occasions that he doesn't care about the fan content created as he doesn't go out of his way to find the weirdchamp stuff. if phil changes his stance on this, i'll remove the fic, but if YOU have an issue with the content then you have the option to click away.

As Phil began to end his stream, you closed the Twitch app on your phone. Listening to him saying his farewells to chat wasn’t something you needed to do when you could hear him from the other room, and when you knew he wasn’t saying goodbye to you. In a few minutes time, he’d be all yours for the rest of the evening, and you couldn’t wait. He’d been on the SMP and while he usually had fun with friends, he’d been particularly frustrated looking for unlooted temples for gapples. It wouldn’t normally be a problem, but travelling without an elytra was painfully slow.

You could hear him let out a quiet groan from the other room, the noise growing in volume until it morphed into a yawn, and you got to your feet. Padding across the carpet of your shared home you knocked lightly on the door to his office and pushed it open slowly, flashing him a smile as you leaned against the doorframe.

“Hi.” You said as he turned to face you, leaning back in his chair and rubbing his hands over his face. “Tough day at the office?”

“The  _ worst.”  _ He joked, laughing softly. “That went on for  _ way  _ longer than I expected.”

“It’s fine.” You shrugged. “It’s the weekend now, too, so you don’t need to worry about streaming for a few days.” 

When he didn’t move from his seat - only looked at you with a lazy smile on his face - you crossed the room and lowered yourself onto his lap. He shifted forward a little on his chair, allowing you to tuck your legs around his waist and place your feet snuggly behind his back. Almost instinctively, Phil’s arms enveloped you and held you in place, keeping you from falling back. You leaned forward to rest your head on his shoulder, closing your eyes for a moment as his socked feet pressed against the floor just enough to slowly spin the chair around with the two of you sitting on it.

“Hi.” He muttered quietly. You could feel his jaw moving against your head when you were tucked so close against him, and your lips curled up into a smile.

“Hi.” You replied, before letting out a contented breath. You were perfectly happy to remain in this quiet moment of gentle intimacy - enjoying the feeling of safety and security, the warmth and love he radiated for you in such a subtle but constant way - though you weren’t opposed to an evening full of something more.

By way of testing the waters, you puckered your lips and leaned your head forward so that they pressed a feather-light kiss against the exposed skin of his neck. 

“Oh.” Phil’s voice lowered an octave, his hands shifting from wrapping behind you to holding either side of your waist. “Is that the mood you’re in tonight?” He chuckled and squeezed your sides as you pulled back to rest your head on his shoulder again.

“If you’re in that kind of mood.” You said sweetly, watching the corners of his lips curl into a smile before he shifted the weight of you both forward and got to his feet with you still wrapped around his middle, still held securely in his arms. 

“For you?  _ Always.”  _ He replied, before dipping his head until your lips met and sparks flew - the same sparks that had exploded the first time you’d kissed. As he pressed softly against you (more focused on walking toward your bedroom than anything else in that moment), you moved your arms to wrap around his neck and you pulled yourself up more, momentarily giving you control of the kiss. Your first act was parting your lips and he reciprocated, allowing you to deepen the gesture and press your tongue into his mouth. 

The movements were slow and tender, and as Phil reached the top of the stairs and no longer had to think quite so carefully about keeping the two of you balanced, he moved one hand to push underneath your hoodie. His palm was soft against the skin of your abdomen and as he broke the kiss for a moment - just long enough to take a breath, but not long enough for the strand of saliva joining the two of you to break - you felt his fingers roaming further up your torso. His thumb brushed over your ribcage, just barely teasing the fabric of your bra, and you hummed contentedly. 

You’d been patient,  _ so patient,  _ but as he crossed the threshold to your bedroom your true hunger revealed itself and you brought your mouths crashing together for another kiss. This time, your teeth grazed against his lips, but Phil pulled back the moment you tried to push any further. You hadn’t crossed a line - you could tell from his desiring eyes, irises darker than usual from lust - rather, he wanted to make you wait just a little longer.

“I know you can.” He said softly, bending down to lower you to the bed. You felt plush sheets beneath you and the warmth of his hands moved away, leaving you already whining at the loss of contact in the brief moment it took him to remove his shirt. You didn’t have to wait for long before he was back, his hands pulling the hoodie you wore over your head and tossing it behind him. His attention then turned to your chest, his eyes looking at the thin piece of lacy fabric that came between him and your breasts, before he looked back up to you.

“You’re beautiful.” Phil told you, the words spoken gently but firmly. “You’re  _ so  _ fucking gorgeous.”

“You’re alright.” You shrugged a little, and his hands came down to rest either side of your chest as he leaned closer to you. It was enough to elicit a giggle when he raised his eyebrows mere inches from your face.

“Just alright?” He asked, and you hummed in mock consideration.

“How about,  _ above average?”  _ You teased, and he smiled once more.

“I’ll take that.” He said decidedly, before lowering himself a little further to kiss you once more. As your lips danced together you could feel the mattress beneath you shifting while he readjusted his weight, before his hands snuck behind your back to unclasp your bra. It was something the two of you had  _ plenty  _ of practice doing, and it meant that you didn’t have to part as the straps were slid away from your shoulders and the garment was discarded with the rest of your clothes. 

A moment passed before you felt Phil’s hands find their way to your skin again, this time his palms pressed against you. This was in no way your first time with Phil, and it showed. He’d mapped your body out in his mind, he knew how to touch you to make you feel good, how to touch you to wind you up and tease you, and he made no secret of that fact. Fingers traced over the soft mounds of your breasts, thumbs swiped over hardened nipples, and his teeth bit down ever so slightly on your bottom lip. He pulled out of the kiss to focus his lips instead on nibbling down your jawline, then neck, leaving behind a trail of beautiful purple bruises. Marks to show as evidence of what you’d done together, to prove that you were his. 

The way that he could be so gentle in his touches, yet so possessive in his wordless statements, drove you crazy.

“Phil--” You whispered softly, feeling stubble tickling your chest as he found a particular sweet spot in the crook of your neck to press a dozen kisses against. “Phil,  _ please--”  _

“C’mon.” He muttered against your skin. “Begging already?”

“Yes--” You breathed, not bothering to deny it when his touch was so tender. And Phil -  _ your Phil -  _ didn’t keep you waiting any longer. His lips moved further down your body, grazing your collarbone before finding your breasts. Phil’s right hand moved to give way for his mouth to capture your nipple, his tongue tracing circles around the sensitive nub and left hand still moving over your other breast - he wasn’t one to leave part of you unattended to. With every soft gasp his actions drew from you, you could feel his lips curving further into a smile against your skin, and while you craved more, what he was already giving you was heavenly. You closed your eyes and your head leaned back against soft pillows, one hand moving to run through Phil’s hair. You considered tugging on the soft, blond locks between your fingers to encourage him to give you what you wanted faster, but it turned out you didn’t need to.

The hand that had moved to make space for his mouth reached the waistband of your leggings. His tongue stopped moving for a moment to force your attention back to him and when you glanced down you could see the silent question in his eyes. 

_ “Please.”  _ You whispered, giving all the permission he needed for his fingers to move beneath your clothing. His touch was light, but as you felt two digits dip between your folds your body felt as if it was set on fire. 

“You’re  _ so  _ needy.” He whispered, lips still against your breast as his fingers covered themselves in your slick. He was teasing you, his touch not quite extending all the way to your clit, but only circling your entrance rather than pushing inside, and he continued that action until he heard you let out an indignant little moan. 

Phil removed his hand from your underwear, and while he’d barely given any kind of pleasure yet you still found your body chasing him. But the absence of touch was all for a good cause, you realised, when you watched him bring the fingers he’d used to his lips and taste you. It shouldn’t have been as hypnotic as it was, but when his fingers disappeared into his mouth you didn’t blink, didn’t  _ breathe  _ until he removed them once more with a  _ pop.  _

The two of you held eye contact for an extended moment, before Phil busied himself with peeling your leggings and underwear away from your body in one smooth motion. With that, you were completely naked, completely at his mercy, and his eyes roamed over your exposed body. You could  _ feel  _ the way that he devoured your appearance, and when his touch returned to your skin you could tell that he was just as hungry as his eyes had been. He kneeled down on the floor beside the bed, his hands meandering over your thighs as he lowered his head - lips tantalizingly close to your clit - and when he spoke you could feel hot air moving over you.

“You are  _ perfect.”  _ He told you firmly, leaving no room for argument when his middle finger pushed gently at the entrance to your hole. “So perfect.” He whispered when the digit pressed inside. 

“Ah,  _ Phil…”  _ You breathed, letting your eyes flutter shut once more as he moved his finger agonisingly slowly. 

“You’re even more beautiful when you’re mine.” He said, before a second finger joined the first inside you. The action caused a louder moan to leave your lips, your hips thrusting upward to encourage him deeper. As his fingers twisted and scissored inside you, he closed the remaining gap between his mouth and you. His nose buried itself in a soft patch of curls, and his tongue began to move with practiced precision over your clit. Phil moved his free hand behind you as your spine arched, placing his palm against the small of your back to hold you in place as his fingers and mouth found a steady rhythm. It wasn’t too fast, nor too slow, and you could feel heat beginning to build inside you, your stomach twisting into knots as pleasure began to fog your mind and consume your body. 

“Fuck,  _ Phil--”  _ You moaned, and the chuckle that he gave as you swore reverberated through your body, only drawing out more low noises of rapture and forcing your breathing to quicken.

You were quickly approaching the edge of an orgasm, and Phil could sense it. He knew your body well enough to know that your feet finding his shoulders - heels digging against his flesh - and your fists beginning to scrunch the sheets beneath you into balls at your side meant only one thing. Rather than stop and deny you of your pleasure, a third finger pushed inside of you and the stretch was enough to push you off the cliff. 

“Phil!” You yelled breathlessly, eyes squeezing shut as you felt your entire body tightening, then relaxing, as your legs trembled and you rode out your orgasm. He was in no hurry to move away from you, his fingers crooking inside you as you clamped firmly around him and his tongue moving much more slowly over your clit.

When he eventually did pull away, slowly lowering you back onto the bed, your eyes opened half way to meet his gaze and you gave him a lazy smile. 

“Good?” He asked you, the hand from behind your back coming to cup your cheek, and you nodded slowly against him. His palm was so soft, and as you caught your breath he treated you with love and gentle care. When you came down from your high - and your legs no longer felt like jelly - you shifted your position. As opposed to lying on your back, you moved so you were on your knees, and your eyes looked toward the bulge that strained against Phil’s jeans. It  _ couldn't  _ be comfortable, but he  _ always  _ took care of you first. 

Your hands moved to the buckle at the front of his belt, starting to work to undo the contraption. While your fingers moved, you tilted your head back and looked up to him.

“Do you want this?” You asked him, watching him as he tried to nod in a way that was as enthusiastic as he wanted it to be without feeling demanding of you.

“If  _ you  _ want.” He said. “I can always take care of myself.”

“I want.” You replied, fingers now moving to the button and zipper. “I promise, I want this very much.”

Your hands tugged the waistband of his jeans down a few inches, before doing the same with his tented boxers, and that alone left Phil letting out a relieved gasp as his cock was  _ finally  _ freed of its confines. Already it was red, precum leaking from the tip, and you smiled to yourself as you brought one hand to your mouth and licked a long strip across your palm. He was desperate enough already and rather than keep him waiting any longer, you wrapped your hand around his length and began to stroke slowly. 

Your hand followed the slight curve of his member as it moved back and forth, your thumb coming to swipe at the precum that had gathered. For a moment you stilled, and you lowered your head to lick the liquid from your skin. 

Almost as soon as you’d done that you heard a groan and felt a hand pressing against the back of your head, fingers softly carding through your hair. You looked up to see Phil watching you, his eyes dark and full of need. You knew that you held all the power - that although the hand in your hair was a sign that he wanted more, he’d  _ never  _ push you - so before you moved you let a smile spread across your lips and gave him a wink, before parting your mouth, pushing back his foreskin, and enveloping his length.

“Shit--” He whispered, his fingers tightening their grip on your hair as you pushed your head further down his cock. You had no problem taking in his length - he was just a little above average - but his girth was enough to stretch your lips and bring tears to your eyes. It didn’t hurt, and the strain was more than worth the guttural moans that fell uncontrollably from Phil as he tried not to thrust deeper into the warmth of your mouth. 

After adjusting to his size, you began to move your head. You bobbed up and down his length, tongue pressing against the bottom of his cock, deliberately varying the amount of pressure that you were applying to keep teasing him. If you were too consistent, he’d cum too soon, and there was still plenty of fun to be had.

So, when you felt his hips starting to tremble and his hand pushing ever so slightly against the back of your head you placed your hands on his thighs, pulling back from him. One long thin strand of saliva remained connected to the tip of his cock while you took in a deep breath, only breaking when Phil’s hand moved from behind your neck to your chin and tipped your head back to look at him. 

“Come here.” He instructed, breathing heavily, and you did exactly as you were told. As you got to your feet he stepped out of his jeans, and as soon as he was free of his clothes he turned to you. In one, smooth motion, his hands grabbed your hips and he lifted you from the ground. Instinctually your legs rose and parted, snaking around his middle once more, and he walked across the carpeted floor of your bedroom until you felt a wall pressing against your back.

“I love you, so much.” He whispered quietly, pressing his lips against your neck. You leaned your head to the side to grant him better access, and felt him speaking softly once more.

“Can I?”

“Take me.” You told him, and Phil followed the order well.

With your legs around him and a wall supporting you from behind, he could take one hand away from your hips to instead reach for his cock and guide it toward your entrance. You could feel his head teasing you, your saliva mixing with your slick, before he began to push forward slowly.

You gasped, letting out a squeak as your body stretched to accommodate him, and your arms moved around his neck. He shifted a little to let you bury your face against his chest and already you could feel sweat beginning to form on both your bodies. With every moment that passed he pushed a little deeper inside, you let out quiet noises of pleasure and he let out soft groans, until he’d sheathed himself entirely inside of you. He remained still, the only noise in the room the two of you breathing, and after a moment you felt his lips press against your hair.

“God, you feel so fucking good.” He muttered, both his arms around you once again. You were given no time to reply as he pulled out slowly, then pushed in again, and the sensation reduced both of you to incomprehensible moans. As Phil’s movements gradually increased in speed, and a comfortable rhythm was found, you closed your eyes. He knew your body well, and he lifted you a little higher against the wall so that his thrusts allowed his cock to curve inside you perfectly. It meant that he could find the perfect spot, and that with each thrust you saw stars behind your lidded eyes. A second orgasm began to build - and so soon after the first it was building fast. It didn’t help when Phil moved his hands again, this time slipping one between your folds to find your clit once more and criss-cross the bundle of nerves with the pad of his thumb.

“Phil-- Please--” You moaned, your breathing fast and staccato between the words. “I’m--” 

He moved his head a little - prompting you to do the same as they knocked gently together in time with his hips - and he pressed his lips to yours once again. Your words were swallowed by his mouth and you could feel his tongue greedily swiping for more, you were still able to faintly taste yourself on him.

Your toes began to curl and you pressed your heels into the small of his back, fingers splaying out and nails dragging with a careful amount of force over his shoulders. With your mouth occupied, you had to other way of communicating to him that you were about to reach the edge, but he seemed to get the message. He thrusted faster, his thumb moved quicker, and as you felt yourself overcome for the second time that evening your mouth slackened and you moaned into his.

In the back of your mind you were aware that you had tightened around him as the knots in your stomach came undone, and you could feel the twitch of his member inside you once, twice, before he stilled and moaned just as loudly. 

The kiss broke, your sweaty foreheads rested against each other as you both caught your breath, and you felt yourself filling up with Phil’s cum. 

After a moment - but not too long - he pulled back from the wall and carried you both to the bed. As soon as you were placed atop the gentle covers, Phil pulled out of you and practically collapsed at your side. He ran a hand over his forehead and pushed his hair back, fingers remaining there as you rolled over to curl against his chest. You were both hot and sticky, and you could feel Phil’s cum leaking from you, but you’d push that aside for now. 

For now, you just wanted to lie with him, bask in the afterglow, and feel his love.

As his breathing settled, his arms tucked themselves around you, hands settling against your stomach while he pressed a kiss into your hairline and whispered to you.

“I’ll run a bath in a minute.” He promised, closing his eyes. “You don’t have to move.”

“Good.” You hummed in response, turning your head so that you could look up at him. You could feel the spots on your neck that had bruised as you moved, but that didn’t matter now. “I wasn’t planning on it.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos & comments are appreciated


End file.
